


Когда каждый день самый худший

by Caritas



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen, Glee Angst Meme, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Берт Хаммел впадает в кому, Курт остается совершенно один. Мерседес думает, что Курт живет с Тиной. Тина думает, что он с Рейчел. Рейчел же думает, что Курт останавливается у Мерседес. Курт молчит и пытается самостоятельно справиться с проблемами. Его хватает на три недели, а потом он срывается.  </p>
<p>Переведено на летнюю ФБ-2012<br/>Бета: Капитан Колесников</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда каждый день самый худший

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Every Day's The Worst](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19829) by Salazarfalcon. 



Курт думает, что первый день будет самым худшим, и он прав, когда всё становится совершенно невыносимым. 

Уже на полпути из больницы он понимает, что возвращается в пустой дом. Пустой, темный, тихий дом, в котором он будет жить один Бог знает сколько времени. 

Ключ чересчур громко стучит в замке, а Курт старается не думать о том, что не ел с самого утра. Он слишком много волновался, слишком много плакал, слишком много нервничал. Курт проверяет почтовый ящик – на самом верху лежит счет за электричество, и Курт уже готов положить его на кухонный стол, чтобы напомнить о нем утром отцу, когда вспоминает. И глушит рыдания, потому что сейчас ему слезы ничем не помогут. 

Он никогда не делал этого раньше, но сейчас садится за стол и дрожащими руками достает бумажник Берта, который забрал себе. Кожа старая, потертая, теплая и пахнет соответственно. Курт прижимает бумажник к лицу и позволяет себе забыться на пару секунд. А потом берет себя в руки и достает счет. 

Его почерк совсем не похож на почерк Берта, и Курт всегда радовался, что расписывается он гораздо красивее. 

Сейчас он готов отдать все что угодно, лишь бы его подпись была такой же небрежной и неразборчивой: так бы он мог притвориться, что не своими руками делает это. 

Внизу счета он пишет «Берт Хаммел», стараясь максимально точно подделать почерк отца – подпись почти верная, за исключением первой буквы. 

Он кладет квитанцию и счет в конверт. 

Курту кажется, что этот день тянется бесконечно, но он все равно на автомате выполняет домашнюю работу, а когда заканчивает её, то берет блокнот и составляет список дел, которые ему необходимо будет выполнить. Перечень получается таким длинным, что у Курта начинает раскалываться голова, а желудок неприятно сжиматься. У него и так дел по горло, а теперь сюда придется добавить еще много чего.   
Курту придется выполнять то, чем он никогда раньше не занимался. И никто не знает, как долго это продлится. 

 

Он отказывается думать, что может произойти, если его отец так и не очнется. 

Курт думал, что первый день будет самым худшим. Он ошибался.

Второй день становится ужасным. 

Он не спит всю ночь и заставляет себя утром съесть батончик мюсли, перед тем как идти в школу. Он чувствует, как кружится голова, и не хочет потерять сознание и упасть, когда он – единственное, что в его жизни остается неизменным. Прежде чем уйти, он звонит рабочим в мастерскую отца и простит остаться их до окончания часов посещения, чтобы он мог вернуться и поговорить с ними. 

Берт Хаммел - их начальник. Пока он не вернется, его обязанности переходят Курту, и одна только эта мысль до смерти пугает его. 

Создается впечатление, что никто не знает, как сейчас вести себя в присутствии Курта, по крайней мере, никто из близких. Люди, на которых ему наплевать, - совершенно другое дело. Едва Курт появляется в коридоре, Карофски толкает его на шкафчики, а Курт мотает головой, пытаясь стряхнуть неприятные ощущения. Мерседес спрашивает, как он, а все, что может ответить Курт, это «я в порядке». 

Он врет. Они оба знают, что Курт врет. Но Мерседес только пристально смотрит на него и молчит, а Курт старается не показывать, как ему мучительно больно - ведь она его лучшая подруга и чертовски хорошо знает, что у него ничего не в порядке. Мерседес не спрашивает, где он остается, а Курт и сам не рад этому облегчению, потому что он не думает, что сможет справиться, увидев жалость на ее лице. 

А потом появляется Финн: расчувствовавшись, он болтает о жаренном сырном Иисусе, а Курту хочется избить его до полусмерти. 

Его настроение падает еще ниже, когда ребята из хора решают выразить поддержку ему и отцу. На этой неделе они собираются петь духовные песни. Ой, да бросьте. Если бы они действительно хотели показать, что беспокоятся, им следовало бы спросить, чем они могут помочь, а не просить помощи у Бога. Курт плевал бы на Бога и духовность, даже если бы самый дорогой в его жизни человек не лежал в коме. Если только Бог не вернет его отцу здоровье, Курт не хочет вообще о нем слышать. 

Больница холодная, белая, стерильная, а Курт чувствует себя крохотным в этих стенах. Он узнает несколько медсестер, которых видел вчера, а одна из них (Сара, как он помнит) тоже помнит его, обращается к нему по имени и хлопает по плечу. В состояние Берта никаких изменений, и Курт остается в больнице, пока не заканчиваются часы посещений, делая домашнюю работу и тихо умоляя отца очнуться. 

После больницы он не едет домой, а направляется прямо в мастерскую, где его ждут Джастин и Дэн. Они работают на Берта, сколько Курт себя помнит, и Курт доверяет им, но не знает, доверяют ли они ему. Они не знают как себя вести, но, зная и обучая Курта с самого рождения, преодолевают неловкость, не возмущаются. Не сказав ни слова, забирают чеки на заработную плату и идут домой, сказав Курту, что увидятся завтра. 

Это единственное обещание, на которое он сейчас может рассчитывать. 

Некому отправить его домой, а в мастерской так же тихо, как и дома. 

Курт выбирает себе самый сложный проект, который не требует заказа новых деталей, проводит два следующих часа под седаном и не уходит, пока не заканчивает. Он весь в масле и солидоле, волосы растрепались, но ему нет до этого никакого дела. 

Когда он возвращается домой, то заставляет себя съесть бутерброд, прежде чем отправиться в душ. Это не жареный сыр. 

Курт чувствует себя ужасно. В последнее время у него нет настроения разговаривать, и он не хочет притворяться. Он заставляет себя проглатывать большую часть слов и думать, прежде чем открывать рот.   
Да, он раздраженный. Нет, они не помогают. Но его друзья и не заслуживают, чтобы он взваливал на них свои проблемы, да и, положа руку на сердце, Курт не думает, что он справится с неминуемой истерикой.   
Он знает, что они пытаются помочь, но ему очень хочется сказать, что даже медсестра Сара каждый день помогает ему больше: она ободряюще хлопает его по плечу, а в три часа дня приносит бутерброд из кафетерия, потому что в последнее время Курту не удается поесть в школе. Сара уже знает, что он больше любит ветчину, чем индейку или арахисовое масло. 

Он как в тумане ходит на занятия и «Я в порядке» становится его лейтмотивом. 

Курт уже готов давать имена шкафчикам, на которые Карофски постоянно толкает его, и после того, как тот делает это четвертый раз за пять дней, у Курта вся спина в синяках, а сам он вздрагивает, когда видит на горизонте Карофски. А дома нет никого, кто мог бы его поддержать или хотя бы выслушать. 

После того, как Курт уходит из больницы, он идет в мастерскую и пытается забыться в работе. Он доверяет своим знаниям и навыками и последнее, чего ему хочется, когда, черт возьми, когда его отец вернется, чтобы они выбились из графика. Засыпает Курт там же в мастерской. Здесь нет одеяла, поэтому он спит на диване в офисе, замотавшись в рабочий халат Берта, найденный в подсобке. 

В состоянии Берта никаких изменений. 

Вообще никаких изменений за все это время. 

Курт удивляется тому, как изменилась его жизнь за последние две недели. 

У него вырабатывается новый распорядок дня. Он просыпается рано утром и заходит поздороваться к ребятам в мастерскую, идет в школу и пытается слушать, отмахиваясь от все чаще звучащих вопросов друзей. Следующие несколько часов проводит в больнице и делает домашнюю работу, потом возвращается в мастерскую и выдает механикам счета, если это понедельник, а потом занимается машинами, пока не падает от усталости. 

Иногда он идет домой, но бывает, что у него нет даже желания вставать с пола. 

Курт вовремя оплачивает все счета. 

Их очень много, и Курт уже знает об их финансовом положении гораздо больше, чем когда-либо хотел, и это только вызывает у него желание быстрее выполнить работу и взяться за следующую. Они не бедные, но, если он может больше работать и упростить отцу жизнь, когда он вернется из больницы, он не станет упускать такой возможности. 

А Курт получает двойную выгоду, потому что, так уставая, ему не остается ничего другого, как провалиться в сон. 

Мерседес спрашивает его, не хочет ли он сходит в торговый центр вместе с ней, и его «думаешь, у меня есть на это время?» срывается с губ раньше, чем он успевает остановить себя. Она выглядит обиженной, и Курт извиняется за грубость. Мерседес прощает его, но больше не спрашивает. 

Никто не спрашивает. 

Он думал, что их беспокойство в первую неделю раздражало, но никогда не догадывался, что гораздо больнее чувствовать себя невидимым. 

В его невозмутимости появляется все больше трещин, а все, что Курт может сделать – прятать их под слоем штукатурки, потому что он не может позволить кому-то делать это за него. 

Курт не помнит, когда в последний раз он нормально спал. 

Чаще всего ему снится смерть, и он просыпается в холодном поту. Иногда Курт видит во снах деньги и проблемы со счетами и их оплатой. Он не может успокоиться, пока не просмотрит их бухгалтерские книги, чтобы убедиться, что все в том же состоянии, в котором он их оставил. Все в их доме остается на тех же местах с тех пор, как у Берта случился сердечный приступ. 

Курт делает только поверхностную уборку, когда проводит ночь дома. 

Курт не знает, как долго еще сможет делать это. 

У него новый распорядок дня, к которому он не хочет привыкать. Он ведет себя тихо и почти всегда молчит, привыкает к «прости, никаких изменений» от Сары. Он привыкает к постоянному напряжению и к тому, что живот постоянно ноет: или от нервов или от того, что он не ест - Курт из тех людей, которые из-за стресса не могут впихнуть в себя ни куска. Он привыкает к физической боли и гадает, когда Карофски надоест его доставать.  
Он привыкает к одиночеству и странному чувству, что его друзья больше ничего не знают о нем и им все равно. 

Он задумывается, так ли ощущается взросление. 

Он привыкает к постоянному ощущению, что ему хочется плакать, к чувству подступающих рыданий и к тому, что приходится сглатывать слезы. Его истерики не помогут оплатить очередной счет, починить машину или действительно что-то изменить. 

Не помогут ему бороться каждый день, чтобы не упасть и не разбиться на сотню мелких осколков. 

На двадцать третий день правила меняются. 

Мерседес любит Курта, но она знает, каким он может быть, когда нервничает: острые углы и высокие кирпичные стены с колючей проволокой. Она любит Курта. Мерседес догадывается, что сейчас он живет с Тиной, но никто из них не говорит об этом. Он выглядит еще худее, и от него больше не слышно резких язвительных слов. Он вообще все время молчит. Она пытается подбодрить его, помочь, но не знает, что делать, когда в ответ получает только кислую мину и «я в порядке». Она ненавидит это «я в порядке». 

Тина любит Курта, но не может помочь и чувствует, что отдаляется от него. Она не удивлена, когда понимает, что Курт живет пока у Рейчел, но они не поднимают этой темы. Тина думает, что Рейчел справится. Тина не хочет показаться назойливой, она не любит лезть в чужие дела, а Курт ясно дает понять, что ему сейчас никто не нужен. Она знает, что он самостоятельный, но все равно волнуется, когда видит его. Больше всего привлекают внимания мелкие детали: когда он приходит в школу, не уложив волосы, когда он ничего не ест за обедом, когда он вообще не приходит в столовую. 

Рейчел любит Курта, но большую часть времени он действует ей на нервы: он резкий, энергичный, безупречный. То, что она не любит его большую часть времени, не означает, что она не волнуется за него, ведь на самом деле она очень беспокоится, потому что даже слепой может увидеть, как он любит отца. Она понимает, что Мерседес присматривает за ним, пока Курт живет у нее, потому что он все еще ходит в школу и, насколько Рейчел знает, у него по-прежнему хорошая успеваемость, но никто из них не обсуждает, что творится в жизни Курта. 

Двадцать третий день становится началом конца. 

Уилл Шустер как обычно приходит в аудиторию и здоровается со всеми. Как всегда у него хорошее и бодрое настроение. Как всегда они разбиваются на маленькие группки, разговаривают, сплетничают, спорят. Как всегда за последние несколько недель Курт не присоединяется ни к одной из этих групп, он устраивается поодаль, сидит, скрестив руки на груди. 

\- Ребята, я тут думал над темой, которую нам следует выбрать на этой неделе. 

Все тут же начинают закатывать глаза, недовольно стонать, но Уилл их игнорирует – ведь они дети, они всегда так делают. 

\- Я знаю, у нас было много различных тем, но для этой недели мы можем обыграть тему контрастов. Например, перепеть песню в совершенно другом стиле. Изменить саму песню, а не то, как вы поете. Например, Пак может петь дет-метал, но в своем стиле свинга. Или… например, Курт мог бы спеть Мелленкампа, но спеть в своем стиле… Курт? Курт, ты в порядке? – Уилл переводит взгляд на Хаммела и замирает. 

Курт неожиданно начинает дрожать и бледнеет еще сильнее прежнего. У него широко распахнутые и такие голубые глаза, и Уилл видит, как у него подрагивают губы. 

Курт резко вскакивает с места и бежит к дверям, бросив сумку и свои вещи в аудитории. 

Хлопает дверь, и тогда разверзается ад. 

\- Ты не пойдешь за ним? – спрашивает Рейчел Мерседес, которая качает головой.

\- Он ведь живет сейчас с Тиной, думаю, ей стоит… 

\- Что? – растерянно переспрашивает Тина, стремительно бледнея. – Он… Курт не живет у меня. Я думала, он остановился у Рейчел. Мы никогда об этом и не говорили. 

\- Нет, - у Рейчел тихий испуганный голос. – Я решила, что он с Мерседес. Ведь она его лучший друг. 

В классе повисает тишина, а потом Майк первым подает голос: 

\- Погодите. Вы хотите сказать… все это время Курт был один? Прошло три недели, вы хотите сказать, что он все время был сам? Жил сам? Отец Курта – это его единственная семья, у них собственный бизнес и… и… и… он был сам по себе? Черт. 

Все подавленно молчат. 

Уилл думает, что они могли бы злиться, но каждый виноват в одном и том же преступлении, и не на кого показывать пальцем. Все чувствуют себя неуютно и не знают, что им делать.   
Мерседес поднимается первой. 

\- Я пойду за ним. 

\- Нет, - вмешивается Майк. – Я пойду. Я не так близко с ним общаюсь, как ты, и у меня больше шансов поймать его, если он решит убежать, - Майк вскакивает с места. Он не берет свои вещи или вещи Курта, а сразу же выбегает за дверь. 

Курт дышит с трудом. 

Его хватает только на то, чтобы завернуть за угол, и он падает там же, где и стоит, прижимается спиной к одному из шкафчиков. Он не может дышать, в голове каша, Мелленкамп и отец. Болит спин,а и всего слишком много, чтобы справиться. Он не может дышать и знает, что его трясет, и он все-таки не сдерживает слез. 

Он и так терпел слишком долго. 

Курт подтягивает колени к груди и обхватывает их руками – это самое большое, что он сейчас может получить в качестве объятий, - и прячет лицо. Или, по крайней мере, пытается. 

Он слышит звуки шагов, громкий топот, который раздает в коридоре, но ничего не может поделать. Он не может сбежать, и все, что ему остается – сидеть и рассыпаться на части, потому что больше нет сил сдерживаться. Губы кровоточат, потому что он кусает их, глуша рыдания, а теперь они вырываются громкими всхлипами. 

По щекам катятся горячие слезы. 

Шаги замедляются, и Курт видит, как кто-то опускается рядом с ним на колени. 

В глазах мутно, и Курт крепко зажмуривается, дергаясь в сторону, но убегать-то некуда. Он ударяется затылком о металлическую дверцу и судорожно выдыхает, роняя голову на колени и пытаясь стать еще меньше.

Не выходит. 

Он знает, что не может встать, не может убежать, голова раскалывается, вообще все болит, и он жалеет того идиота, который видит его в таком виде, потому что так ужасно Курт не чувствовал себя никогда в жизни.   
Чужая рука касается подбородка и приподнимает ему голову, вынуждая смотреть в лицо.

Курт тут же узнает теплые карие глаза и на автомате дергается в сторону. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел его в таком состоянии. А у Курта всегда была слабость к Майку, потому что тот никогда не швырял его в мусор, как Финн и Пак, хорошо относится к Тине, и ему всегда нравилось, что Майк говорит только по делу, поэтому Курту очень-очень не хочется, чтобы Майк видел его сейчас. 

С ним все будет в порядке. Он держался так долго. Сможет и сейчас прийти в себя. 

Сможет.

Сможет. 

… он не может. 

Словно звонко лопаются одно за одним звенья цепочки, и наружу рвется настоящая истерика. 

Он просто рыдает, едва не срываясь на крик. Он плачет, в голове полная мешанина, а дрожь так и не проходит. 

Его обнимают, прижимают к груди, и Курт вдыхает запах мыла, едва ощутимый трав и благовоний. В другое время Курт мог бы забеспокоиться, что испортит хорошую рубашку и да, еще одно, - несмотря на то, что сейчас в коридоре пусто, в школе сотни людей, которые в любой момент могут показаться. А Курт просто не может. 

Не может уже ничего. 

Майк говорит с ним, но Курт не понимает его, потому что не может достаточно сосредоточится, чтобы разобрать слова. Он только знает, что его обнимают, а рядом слышится еще чей-то голос, который впервые за долгое время принадлежит не ему. И этого достаточно. 

Он знает, что ему следует испугаться, когда в глазах темнеет и он теряет сознание, но все, о чем Курт может думать в последние мгновения – наконец-то все пройдет и ему не придется больше бороться. 

И Курт нескоро приходит в себя.

Он не издает ни звука, когда Майк поднимает его на руки и когда Майк ногой открывает дверь в зал репетиций, чтобы забрать их сумки. Он не видит покрасневших глаз Тины и не помнит, как Мерседес дрожащей рукой убирает с его лица волосы и целует в висок. 

Он не помнит их визит в кабинет медсестры и тревожный диагноз, что у него истощение, недоедание и нервный срыв, и лучшее, что сейчас для него можно сделать – устроить его в удобном спокойном месте и дать отдохнуть. Он так же не помнит, как она задирает его рубашку и ощупывает оставшиеся от ударов о шкафчик синяки. 

Пропускает и то, как Майк усаживает его в свою машину и отвозит к себе домой. 

Не слышит удивленных восклицаний мамы Майка, когда тот заходит в дом с бессознательным Куртом на руках, и по-прежнему не шевелится, когда его укладывают на чужую кровать и натягивают до подбородка мягкий плед. 

Час спустя, когда он начинает ворочаться, голова просто раскалывается, и незнакомая женщина кладет ему мокрое полотенце на лоб.   
Она просит его поспать и не волноваться, и он подчиняется, потому что слишком устал, чтобы делать что-то другое. 

 

В этот раз Курт спит почти пятнадцать часов. 

Когда он просыпается, то не может определить, сколько сейчас времени, только то, что он в незнакомом месте. Он сразу же начинает паниковать, пока не замечает фотографию на комоде. Это не комната Тины, но на фотографии в рамке она и Майк. Рядом стоит другое фото Майка и еще двух людей, должно быть, его родителей. И тогда Курт немного успокаивается. 

Он осматривает комнату в поиске часов, потому что его телефон в сумке, а он не уверен, что ему хватит сил, чтобы встать. 

На прикроватной тумбочки будильник Майка показывает 3:47, и едва появившееся спокойствие как рукой снимает.

Он не был в больнице. 

Он не проверял пропущенные звонки на телефоне. 

Он не зашел в мастерскую. 

Он не помнит точно, чем он занимался, но почти уверен, что все это время проспал, и паника действует на него, как холодный душ. В другом конце комнате раздается шорох, и с дивана поднимается чья-то фигура. После того, как включается еще одна лампа с мягким приглушенным светом, Курт наконец может разглядеть, что это Майк. У него растрепанные волосы после сна, и он трет глаза. 

\- О, привет, ты проснулся, - говорит Майк, а Курт только и может удивленно хлопать глазами. Если быть совершенно откровенным, он не знает, как вообще попал сюда. 

\- Я… 

\- Ты потерял сознание, - просто отвечает Майк. – Я отнес тебя в кабинет медсестры, и она сказала, что тебе нужно хорошо отдохнуть. Я решил, что оставить тебя там будет не лучшей идеей, поэтому и забрал тебя к себе домой. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Курт ничего не отвечает. Память понемногу возвращается, и сейчас он хотя бы может представить, что произошло на самом деле. 

\- Хочешь есть? 

Нет.

\- Я… мне очень жаль, - отвечает наконец Курт тихим смущенным голосом. – Я не знаю, что на меня нашло… 

\- Я знаю, - Майк пристально на него смотрит. – Но я не думаю, что мне стоит тебе объяснять. Так ты хочешь есть? Еще рано, но мама приготовила для тебя что-то легкое, что ты сможешь съесть. Еда в холодильнике, но я могу подогреть. 

Курт хочет сказать, что он не голоден, ведь он правда не хочет есть. Он уже почти произносит это вслух. Но молчит, потому что не может сформулировать внятную фразу. 

Вместо этого он слабо улыбается Майку дрожащими губами и кивает. 

\- Да, - шепчет он. – Да, пожалуйста. 

И так в его жизни вновь все меняется. 

Курту сказали, что он ни за что не останется больше один в большом пустом доме (он не говорил Майку и его матери, что ночевал в мастерской, он еще не настолько рехнулся), и Курт не возражает, потому что мама Майка слишком настойчивая и, кажется, может заставить его сделать все, что захочет одним лишь взглядом. Курт чувствует себя бесполезным, потому что он привык всегда что-то делать, двигаться вперед. А сейчас его заставляют оставаться в постели хотя бы еще один день, но больше всего его нервирует то, что ему не разрешают даже помочь с приготовлением ужина. Ведь пятнадцать часов сна будет достаточно для любого. 

Он звонит Дэну, сообщает о случившемся, и после нескольких минут невнятного бормотания Курту говорят, что хотя бы одну неделю он будет только есть, спать, делать домашнюю работу и навещать отца в больнице. Курт приходит в школу, и принимать извинения неприятнее всего, но сейчас он, по крайней мере, не чувствует себя таким одиноким, особенно после целого дня вдали от своих проблем. 

У него каждый раз сжимается сердце, когда он заходит в больничную палату, и ему сообщают, что состояние отца так и не изменилось. Но зато сейчас Сара испытывает облегчение, потому что рядом с Куртом всегда Майк, а раньше она видела его только одного. 

Майк до смешного заботлив и предупредителен, так что Курту временами хочется его осадить: Майк всегда спрашивает, не устал ли Курт, не хочет ли он есть, а Курта вроде как мучает чувство вины, потому что раньше такие вещи не приходили ему в голову, а ведь именно поэтому все закончилось так плачевно. 

Он все еще подписывает чеки и иногда меняет в машинах шины и масло, как было до этой недели, ведь эти нехитрые задания он может выполнять с закрытыми глазами. Но теперь у него хотя бы есть место, куда он может вернуться, когда закончит. 

Он все еще слишком уставший, измотанный и грустный, но разница заключается в том, что кто-то в курсе его проблем и точно знает, что он нагло врет, когда говорит, что с ним все в порядке. Слишком хорошо знает Курта, чтобы верить на слово. Курт понимает, что так не может продолжаться вечно, да и не хочет, но он благодарен и за ту помощь, что ему оказывают. Он не забывает, с чего все началось, и, когда однажды ночью он слушает iTunes Майка и начинает играть Мелленкамп, он тут же переключает песни. 

На тридцать первый день Берт Хаммел открывает глаза, а Курт может только расплакаться.


End file.
